Step By Step
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Len Kagamine was happy. He had his career, & he had Gakupo. There was nothing else he really needed-or wanted for that matter. The small test that had just dropped from his trembling fingers seemed to think otherwise. The plus sign leering at him from the digital screen had entirely different plans. Now he has to find room in his heart for one more: his and Gakupo's child. *MPreg
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, beautiful," the words were followed by a soft kiss, pressed sweetly to Len's forehead. The teen only mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled closer to the pillow, his breath quickly deepening as fatigue made itself present. "Are you just going to sleep all day?"

"Mhm." Len yawned, tears forming in the corners of his bright cerulean eyes as he tried desperately to keep them closed. His lover's soft chuckle had him sighing, and a shift of the mattress made Len turn and look up, blinking in surprise as his blue eyes met the dark violet of his boyfriend's.

"Nice try. But you have work to do." Gakupo's violet hair fell around Len like a curtain, blocking the rest of the world and making the teen smile.

"Your hair is down." He noted sleepily, reached up and letting the silky violet locks flow through his fingers.

"So is yours." Gakupo smirked, leaning down and resting their foreheads together. Len could feel the heat radiating off of Gakupo's bare chest, and with a tug of the fingers tangled in Gakupo's hair, he pulled the samurai closer, pressing his lips firmly against the older Vocaloid's. Gakupo chuckled, gently disentangling Len's fingers from his hair, forcing the boy's wrists down above his head as he separated from his sweet kiss. "Not now, Len-kun," he murmured softly, watching with blatant amusement as his young lover pouted, his blue eyes shining with mild irritation.

"Gaku-nii…" He tried, his voice dropping to the softest of whispers as he forced the irritation from his eyes and replaced it with longing.

Again, Gakupo chuckled. "Very tempting, but not now." He released Len's wrists, sitting up and watching with a raised eyebrow as Len only crossed his arms over his own, pale chest, huffing quietly as he did so. "Len-kun…" He cooed, trailing his hand down the teen's side. "Don't be angry." Despite his best efforts to sound cute, Len could _hear_ the smirk in his boyfriend's voice and with another huff, he pushed Gakupo's hand away.

"Yeah, right." He sat up as well, though he couldn't get much further than that with Gakupo still straddling his lap. He gave the samurai a hard stare. "Get off."

"And if I don't?" His eyes sparked with mischief, and with an irritated groan, Len fell back against the pillows again, covering his face with his hands.

"Would you make up your mind...?" He heard Gakupo chuckle again, and felt the mattress shift beneath him. Peeking between his fingers, he saw the violet-haired Vocaloid up and moving around, gathering the clothes that had been discarded haphazardly all across the various furnishings in the samurai's room the night before. Gakupo was already half dressed, only missing a shirt and a hair tie. Len turned onto his side, his bright eyes seeking out the clock.

[7:49]

Len blinked, before groaning in disbelief. "7 o'clock?" He let his arm drop over his eyes. "You've got be kidding me…"

"Nope." Suddenly, Len was hit with a draft of cold air, yelping as Gakupo jerked the silky covers off of his slender frame.

"Gakupo!" Len gasped, desperately trying to snag the corner of the sheets even as they slipped just out of his reach. The samurai in question smirked, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn," he grinned devilishly. "You are one _hell_ of a hot mess. In fact, I may have just changed my mind." Dropping the blankets disinterestedly on the floor he took Len's hand, pulling him to his knees at the edge of the bed and taking advantage of his startled gasp to claim his lips. Even on his knees, Len was a little more than a head shorter than the samurai, and he wrapped his arms around the older Vocaloid's neck, pulling him closer to Len's level. Gakupo dropped the boy's hand to wrap his arm around the teen's thin waist, pulling Len flush against his chest as he deepened their already burning kiss.

Len finally broke away with a desperate gasp, his face flushed and his breathing uneven and labored. Gakupo's eyes were dark, smoldering with passion as he leaned down, pressing a searing kiss on the boy's neck, where his pulse was pounding erratically. As the samurai worked at his neck and collar bones, Len tangled his fingers in his long violet hair. Gakupo's trail of kisses led him to a particularly sensitive spot just above Len's left collar bone, and with a sharp intake of breath, Len shivered, tugging on the violet silk in his fingers. "G-Gakupo…" He trembled under the samurai's expert touch, trying to remember how to breath as his hands traveled slowly down Len's body. With a shuddering exhale, Len let his head drop, resting it on Gakupo's strong shoulder as the older Vocaloid chuckled.

"You've been awfully needy lately, Len-kun…" He observed softly, running a hand tauntingly up the boy's bare inner thigh. Len's breath hitched in throat, and he gripped Gakupo's hair more tightly, desperately needing something to anchor him as his lover brought their lips together again.

"H-Have not…" He panted softly as they parted, positively shaking in Gakupo's strong embrace.

"Have so." The samurai smirked, watching as Len reacted to his touch. It seemed he could hardly support himself—not that the samurai was surprised. Len always had been extremely sensitive; even more so when Gakupo was the one touching him.

"N-No I… Ah…" He trailed off, his eyes clenching shut and his jaw locking as he tried his hardest not whimper. "I…" He tried again. His breath came and went in harsh puffs, his chest heaving as he fought for enough air to speak. With a shudder, he let his head fall back against Gakupo's shoulder. "G-Gakupo…" He let the samurai's name roll off of his lips in a breathy moan, the plea apparent in his tone.

"What is it, Len-kun…?"

"G-Gaku…nii… ahh…"

Gakupo smirked, pulling his small lover closer, knowing just by the tremor in his voice how close he was. "I'm here, Len-kun…" He murmured silkily as Len whimpered, tears of pure overwhelm gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Aitai, nante! Furetai, nante! Hanashitai, nante omowanai! Kayowai kimi to zurui boku ga 'deau' sore ga owari sa!"

Gakupo growled low in his chest as Len's phone rang, and the teen in front of him seemed to collapse—whether from overwhelm or exasperation, Gakupo wasn't entirely sure.

"You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!"

"Exasperation," Gakupo sighed quietly to himself, leaving Len's side to grab the obnoxious cell phone as it continued blaring "The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood" at full volume.

"It's your sister." He held the phone out to Len, who grumbled as he snatched it away, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What?" He snapped as he answered, his eyes flashing with irritation again. Gakupo sighed, crawling onto the bed behind his lover. Ignoring Len's discontent growl, the samurai pulled him back into his lap, working his fingers gently through the teen's messy blonde hair, pulling it back into its customary ponytail. From there, he could hear Rin practically screaming on the other side of the phone, though Len seemed unfazed—if not bored. There was still agitation in the set of the boy's slender shoulders, and Gakupo sighed, chuckling as he finished his work on the teen's hair and started massaging his entirely-too-tense shoulders.

Suddenly, in the midst of Rin's screaming, Len sat bolt upright, his eyes shooting wide. "That's TODAY?!" Gakupo blinked as the younger Kagamine twin shot out of bed, flying to the closet where (much to Gakupo's smug satisfaction) he kept a few spare outfits. It was Gakupo's intentions to have the younger boy completely moved in by the end of the year. "Yeah, no, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah, I _know_, I said I'll be there soon, alright?! Okay—you too—yeah—bye."

He threw his phone back towards Gakupo, who managed to snag it out of the air before it crashed to its certain demise. "I tried to tell you…" The samurai began with a mischievous grin and innocent shrug. Len silenced him with a cold glare.

"Don't even try that." He ground out, pointing threateningly at the older man. "This is your fault."

"You were the one trying to seduce me." Gakupo smirked dangerously. Len blanched.

"I was not trying to _seduce _you!"

"Oh? Damn, if that was you _not_ trying, I'm ruined if you actually _do_ try."

The teen choked on the stinging retort he had been about to spit out, shaking his head furiously as blush crept across his cheeks at Gakupo's smug words. "Knock it off." He managed, trying his best to give Gakupo a stern look.

The samurai shrugged, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, calm down." He stood, making his way to his closet to pull out a shirt for himself as well. "Mind if I ask what you're going to do?"

"Going to do?" Len echoed, frowning up at Gakupo.

"Yeah," Gakupo arched an eyebrow. "About your problem."

"What prob..." Len followed Gakupo's amused gaze as far as his hips before he broke off, steaming. "Gakupo! You pervert!"

Gakupo laughed, pulling on his shirt and dodging the blow aimed for his stomach. "It was an innocent question!" He smiled, giving Len a sincerely apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Len-kun, it _is_ my fault. I'll take responsibility."

"Take responsibility? Wha—no!" Len scrambled backwards, too late as Gakupo snagged his fingers, pulling him close again.

"Why not?" He fake pouted, his eyes gleaming.

"I have to go!" Len tried not laugh as Gakupo attempted to mimic his pout from earlier. "I'm really already late, Gaku-nii." The more serious note in Len's voice had the samurai sighing, releasing his lover so that he could get dressed.

"Later, then." It wasn't a question. Len felt his cheeks heat up again. "M-Maybe." He stammered, pulling a t-shirt over his head. Gakupo flashed him a smirk that said clearly, 'No, definitely' and turned to fix his own hair.

Len couldn't lie—his underwear were uncomfortably tight. So were his pants, but Rin's obnoxious chirp had a way of instantly killing Len's mood. No matter how much he cared for his sister, she was the _worst_ when it came to catching him at the wrong times. Sometimes he felt she _planned_ it.

"Ready to go?"

Len was stirred out of his thoughts as Gakupo leaned casually in the bathroom doorway, keys in hand. "Yeah," he sighed, just finishing redoing his hair (the shirt he had put on had ruined Gakupo's careful work.) "Let's go before Rin decides to call again."

Gakupo chuckled, offered his hand and leading Len outside to his sleek car. Len sighed as he got in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt and leaning his head against the cool window. He felt dizzy, and warm. Letting his eyes slip shut, he blamed it on Gakupo, and the heated moments they had shared that morning, though he had never felt light-headed like this after such a small encounter. _Grow up,_ he chided himself mentally, opening his eyes and watching the world flicker past. The sight only served to make him feel dizzier, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes again.

"Are you alright, Len?" He felt Gakupo's hand on his thigh, and jerked slightly at the touch, feeling the heat rising unbidden to his cheeks.

"Yeah," he managed quietly, taking a deep breath and taking Gakupo's hand in his own, entwining their fingers as to prevent the samurai from rubbing his leg and arousing him even more. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

"We're here." Gakupo gave Len a sympathetic smile, seeing Rin pacing impatiently outside of the recording studios from doors.

"Yeah…" Len looked down, and Gakupo leaned across the center console, kissing his boyfriend's cheek sweetly.

"Don't look so down, Len-kun." The teen glanced up, only to have his lips captured in yet another smoldering kiss. Gakupo's hand slid free of his own, finding its way back to Len's thigh as the boy shivered, allowing the samurai to deepen the kiss.

"LEN!" A loud banging on the window startled both of the males, and Len growled at his sister, who stood by his door, her hands on her hips. "YOU'RE ALREADY LATE AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND AROUND AND LET YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND? AS IF! GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Gakupo sighed, pressing one last, lingering kiss on Len's lips before leaning across him and pushing the door open with deceptive force, nearly knocking Rin over. "Oops." He offered, grinning cheekily.

"Pick me up later?" Len gave Gakupo a pleading glance as he got out. He _really_ didn't want to have to go home with Rin and listen to her harp on him for being so late.

"I'll be here." Gakupo winked, before Len closed the door.

"Come on," he sighed to Rin, rolling his eyes as Gakupo made a show of blowing him a kiss. "Let's get this over with."

They walked into the recording room at 9:14, the recording staff all giving them irritated glares.

"Sorry," Rin smiled sweetly.

"I haven't been feeling well," Len supplied, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt at being sheepish, pulling the inspiration for his lie on the dizzy feeling still present in his head.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get this done before the boss starts to get worked up.

"Right." Rin and Len affirmed in unison, flashing small smiles at each other afterwards. They took their places in the recording room, following their directions and singing through the requested songs. This was going to be a huge album—their first after being officially announced as the number two singers worldwide. Now only Miku stood in their way of world domination.

Electric Angel was the third song in their line up, and Len waited patiently for Rin to finish her lines, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in time with the music blaring in his headphones. Finally, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_"Watashi wa hitori go kirai~_

_ Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara…"_

He felt a wave of dizziness crash over him, the fatigue that followed almost enough for him to stumble where he stood.

_"Anata to iru toki ga suki…"_

He felt his stomach lurch, and his eyes shot wide open. _I'm going to be sick._ He coughed, wrapping his arms around his abdomen as the music played on, Rin gasping in shock beside him.

"L-Len!" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but the younger twin was already gone, scrambling desperately to the bathroom—only barely making it in time to empty his stomach into the garbage can by the bathroom door. He heard uncertain footsteps, and then Rin's hand was rubbing soothingly across his back.

He sank to his knees, dry heaving wretchedly as tears built in his eyes. It didn't seem to matter that everything in his stomach was gone, his insides were determined to get a glimpse of the outside world. When he could finally breathe again, he sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around his shaking form. His ears were ringing, his head may as well have been splitting in two.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Gaku-nii."

Len peered up at Rin through his sweat-slicked bangs, and she squatted down beside him. "Don't worry Len-kun, Gaku-nii is going to come get you and take you home."

"I'm fine." The teen croaked, bracing himself to stand.

"Yeah, right." Rin rolled her eyes. "You need to go home and rest, Len. I'll stay and finish up my solo songs, and we'll reschedule for when you're feeling better, mmkay?"

The boy sighed softly, feeling fatigue swimming behind his eyes. "Y-Yeah…" He managed, letting his head drop a little to rest on Rin's shoulder. She patted his hair gently, cooing about how sad he looked and how Gakupo had better feed him soup as soon as he got him home.

When Gakupo arrived, Len tried vainly to appear stronger than he felt, quickly lurching into a standing position, only to stumble and fall into Gakupo's arms as the samurai rushed to his side.

"Hey," Gakupo murmured, catching his blue-eyed love gently as he stumbled. "Take it easy, babe."

"G-Gakupo," Len felt dizzier as he fell into his samurai's embrace.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Rin was chirping, relief evident in her voice. "He just suddenly rushed out and threw up his guts, I think he has a fever."

"You do feel warm…" Gakupo seemed to only be half-listening to Rin's prattle, pressing his cheek to Len's forehead to confirm his assumption that Len had a fever. He wasn't too terribly warm, but Gakupo wasn't going to take any chances. "Let's get you home."

"Alright," Len sighed, allowing Gakupo to half-lead, half-carry him outside. _What's wrong with me today…?_ He leaned his head against the window again, as he had on the way to the recording studio.

"Don't worry, Len-kun, when we get back to my place you can take a nice long nap, and we'll see if you can hold down some crackers, ne?" The teen was asleep before he had even finished speaking.

* * *

><p>My other two Len fanfics are looking pretty dark right now, so (even though I know should be updating those first, bad me…) I felt this uncontrollable urge to write fluff. Plus, I was browsing Fanfiction, and felt that there were entirely too few A: Gakupo x Len stories, and B: Len mpreg stories. So what do you guys think? This one won't be nearly as long as <span>Sing Softly, A Song of Lament<span> or Through the Darkest Nights unless I get a lot of feedback (I just can't bring myself to say no to you guys xD) So, yeah… Drop a review if you want to let me know what you think, and as always constructive criticism is very welcome(: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun wasn't up when Len's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open. They were blurry from a lack of sleep, and the dark purple shadows under his eyes were a stark contrast against his pale skin. He felt light-headed, and he clenched his eyes shut as he fought a wave of nausea. _Not now… I don't want to get up…_ The bed seemed to lurch beneath him, and with a strangled gasp, Len thrashed away from Gakupo's silky sheets, scrambling to disentangle himself. He fell to the floor, the blankets clinging to his legs as he struggled to stand again. With a few more desperate kicks, Len threw the blankets aside, half running and half crawling to the bathroom where he yanked the toilet seat up just in time to lose his dinner from the night before. The bathroom door creaked open just as Len sank to his knees on the cool tile floor. He leaned down, curling into a small ball and pressing his heated cheek to the chilled marble.

"Len…" Gakupo sighed, bending and running his fingers through his young lover's messy blonde hair.

"I'm okay…" The teen sat up slowly, allowing Gakupo to pull him to his feet. The samurai already had a glass of cold water and a toothbrush waiting for the teen as he helped him to the sink. Len wiped his face with a wet wash cloth, and Gakupo pressed another against the back of his neck as he brushed his teeth.

"You need to see a doctor."

Len rolled his eyes, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, ignoring his boyfriend's concerned voice.

"Len, I'm serious."

"I don't need to see a doctor." Len shot Gakupo an irritated glare.

"Len, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and instead of being asleep, like you _should_ be, you're in here throwing up your guts!" He caught the teen's wrist as he tried to storm out of the bathroom. "I'm just worried," Gakupo tried again. Len refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't be." The blonde growled. "It's just a stomach bug or something, I'll get over it."

"A stomach bug? For four _weeks_? Somehow I doubt that." Gakupo narrowed his eyes at Len's blatant look of shock. "You think I don't notice you getting up at obscene hours of the morning and coming back an hour later, shaking like you've just been to hell and back? News flash—I've been awake every single time."

Len felt guilt crashing over him. "I was waking you…?" He turned glistening cerulean eyes to Gakupo's suddenly surprised gaze. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gaku-nii, I didn't know that I was keeping you from sleeping, I just…" He hiccupped as the floodgates opened, and Gakupo panicked, scooping the boy into his arms.

"Oh, no, no, Len, shh…" He pulled the younger Vocaloid closer, cradling his lover against his chest. "It's okay, Len-kun, it's okay."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Len spat suddenly, struggling out of Gakupo's tender embrace. "I'm not 7 years old!"

"L-Len…!" Gakupo watched, growing more and more confused as Len stormed into his bedroom, slamming the bathroom door and leaving Gakupo there, gaping after him.

"It's just a bug…" Len mumbled to himself, crawling back into bed. He scooted over and nuzzled into Gakupo's pillow, smothering his tears in the scent of his lover.

"Len…?" The mattress shifted, and Len lay still as Gakupo carefully crawled into bed behind him. "Are you alright, love…?"

Len sniffed, swallowing a sob. "Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Are you mad at me…?" He felt Gakupo's arms slide around his waist, even though Len had all of the covers wrapped around himself.

"N-No…" He rolled over, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I just…" He shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I was just so upset but now…"

"Sh…" Gakupo leaned closer, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. "Get some sleep Len-kun."

Len sighed. "I still don't think I need to see a doctor."

Gakupo shook his head, tucking Len closer against his lean chest. "You just don't give up, do you?"

The teen's response was a sarcastic snort. "Yeah, like you've _never_ been stubborn."

"That's different." The samurai smiled into Len's hair as the boy laughed, relaxing in his arms again. "But I really am worried about you, Len…"

For a moment, Len thought he might cry again, the sincerity of Gakupo's soft words piercing straight through his heart. "You really shouldn't be." He muttered. "You have to be on a tour bus in some odd number of hours, you really shouldn't be fussing over me."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to fuss over you."

"Not when it's distracting you from your career."

"If I had to choose I would choose you."

Len opened his mouth, then closed again, feeling choked up yet again. "You mean it…?" He peeked up at the violet-haired Vocaloid, who kissed him in response.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Gakupo murmured, smiling softly as Len yawned. "We'll talk more when the sun comes out."

Len only mumbled, falling asleep quickly to the steady beat of Gakupo's heart.

"I still don't get it." Len huffed, crossing his arms and pouting on the couch as Gakupo moved around the living room, gathering up the last few things he would need for his month-long tour. "_Why_ would you and Kaito and Meiko and Luka take a tour without Miku, Rin, and me?"

Gakupo sighed. He had already explained it at least 8 times, but it seemed his moody lover still hadn't grasped the concept. "Because you and Miku and Rin are already at the top of the charts. It's like a reward, Len."

Ice blue eyes snapped to glare into Gakupo's own dark violet gaze. "I _know_, you've explained it like, 80 times already." He his searing glare to the wall, and Gakupo waited for it to spontaneously combust. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

"Len," Gakupo felt a sweat drop sliding down his head. "I'm not—"

_Ding dong!_

"Ah! That must be Kaito here with the others and the bus." The samurai moved over the couch, kneeling in front of Len as the boy continued burning holes into his living room wall. "Len-kun, look at me…"

"No." The teen tried not to let his resolve waver as Gakupo leaned in and kissed his cheek, but his façade broke as the samurai nuzzled sweetly against his neck. Len threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Don't go, Gaku-nii!"

"Eh? But Len, we already—mm!" He was cut off as Len pressed their lips together, running his tongue shyly along Gakupo's lips in a plea for entrance. The samurai couldn't deny him, almost instantly parting his lips and taking over as the kiss deepened. Len hummed softly into Gakupo's mouth as the violet-haired Vocaloid started running his fingers up the front of his t-shirt (one that actually _belonged_ to Gakupo, (but damn was it hot when that was all Len wore to bed).

"I really need to go," Gakupo murmured as Len broke the kiss, flushed and struggling for air.

"B-But Gaku-nii…" His bright cerulean eyes were dark with his obvious desires, and Gakupo had to bite his lip (_hard_) to stop himself from taking his boyfriend right there on the couch, Kaito waiting outside and all.

"I'm sorry, Len, but I have…" He trailed off as tears started welling up in his lover's eyes. _You've got to be kidding me…_ "No, Len, please don't start this now…"

"S-Start what?" Len sniffed, turning his head away again. "Neverm-mind. Just go." Suddenly, he sagged back against the plush sofa, looking totally drained of his usual energy. "I'll see you in a month, Gaku-nii…"

Gakupo bit his lip again, before giving in with a small sigh and leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again, this time in a much softer, lingering manner. "Take it easy, love. I'll call every night I can, mmkay? And as soon as I get back, we'll schedule that doctor's appointment."

"Mmkay…" Len mumbled dejectedly, flashing Gakupo one last, forlorn look as the samurai pulled away again. "I miss you."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"30 days 16 hours 24 minutes…"

Gakupo chuckled, silencing the teen with another chaste kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." He winked as he headed for the door. "Just take it easy and have fun with your sister—you know she's been jealous of all the time you've been spending with me~!"

Len snorted. "Yeah, jealous because _I'm_ spending time with you and not _her_." He offered a small smile, reassuring Gakupo that he was over his odd fit. "Have fun, Gaku-nii."

"Don't I always?" With one last kiss (blown from the doorway) Gakupo made his exit, leaving Len to sigh, sinking farther into the cushions of Gakupo's large couch. _30 days, 16 hours, and 19 minutes…_

* * *

><p>Rin did, in the long run, make Gakupo's absence less boring. It had been a long time since Len had spent so much time at his sister's and Miku's house, and their cheeriness was a welcome distraction from the emptiness beside him when he woke up every morning.<p>

"Len, are you listening?"

The teen's cerulean eyes wandered up to Rin's mock-irritated look, before he offered a sheepish shrug. "Sorry, Rin-chan, tell me again—I'll pay attention this time."

His sister sighed. "I was _saying_ that Gaku-nii's tour is already half-way over. He's going to be home soon, right?"

Len smiled brightly. "15 days."

To this, Rin giggled. "You guys are so cute!" She hopped out of her chair at the table, dancing to the kitchen entrance. "But… Len-kun, does he still know that you're throwing up?"

Len immediately tensed at the reminder. Now that they were only communicating over the phone, it was easier to convince Gakupo that he had made a full recovery—even when the samurai managed to call just as he had finished emptying his stomach. "I'm fine." He mumbled, standing and moving to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing the jar of pickles as soon as he laid eyes on it. Rin looked skeptical, and Len found himself jerking at the lid with a little more force than was necessary, losing his grip and dropping the entire jar on the hard tile. It shattered on impact, sending glass flying everywhere and soaking the floor. He dropped his head, his bangs falling forward to cover his eyes, which were now glistening with tears.

"L-Len-kun…! Are you okay? Don't move for a second, I'm to go grab some shoes and a broom."

The boy didn't respond, leaning back against the counter as the tears started slipping down his face. When Rin returned, it was all she could do to stand in the doorway gaping at her suddenly emotional brother. "Len, why are you _crying_? It's just a jar of pickles…"

"But I'm _hungry_." Len hiccupped pathetically, his teary blue eyes still locked on his lost snack. Rin paused for a moment, before snickering and rolling her eyes.

"I swear to God, Len, you're like a pregnant lady."

"I am not!" The teen whipped his head up to fix his sister with a glare.

"Are too." Rin stuck her tongue out, then squatted in front of him to clean the sticky mess. "You're always way moody: happy one second, angry the next, then happy again, then sad, then irate, the _too_ happy, then not angry, but not sad, but not unhappy. Then, you've been throwing up almost everything you eat. You can't keep a solid meal down to save your life. Then, we have your 'snacks'."

Len frowned. "What's wrong with my snacks?"

"Pickles, Len? Just pickles, right out of a jar? You don't even _like_ pickles. Therefore it's a _craving_. And let's not even talk about that dreadful night that you put ketchup and mustard in your chocolate smoothie." Len shuddered at the thought, and Rin laughed. "I bet you realized how bad of an idea that was when it came back for round two, eh Len-kun?" Her eyes twinkled with well-intentioned teasing, but Len's mind was racing. _I'm a boy._ He told himself firmly, shaking his head even as Rin finished picking up the last of the glass. _It's not possible._

"Len? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just… thinking…"

Rin's eyes widened. "You don't honestly think you _are_, do you…?"

"O-Of course not!" Len shook his head again, stepping around his older twin and making his way out of the kitchen. "That's ridiculous."

"Just like you trying to lie to me." Rin was right beside him, flashing her younger brother a devious grin. "Whenever you're unsure about something, the _best_ place to look is the internet, Len-kun! Come on." She grabbed his hand, dragging him to her room.

"Rin, I'm really not 'unsure' at all—I'm a guy, therefore it's physically impossible." Len frowned as Rin flopped onto her bed, pulling him with her.

"Sure you're not. Now sit down, mommy."

"Wha—mommy?! As if!" Still, Len sat, rolling his eyes. Rin pulled her laptop from who-knows-where, opening it and immediately getting to Google. Len pretended to act uninterested as she browsed site after site, reading off the _exact_ same symptoms he had been experiencing for more than a month, but his mind was racing. Rin's chipper voice was slowly turning more and more awed as every single site said "You are pregnant!"

"Len, are you seeing this?" She turned wide blue eyes to her brother, who pointedly leaned forward and snapped the laptop shut.

"No." He growled. "You're being ridiculous, Rin."

"We have to check." Rin seemed not to notice Len's obvious irritation, jumping off of her bed a dragging Len to the bathroom.

"Ch-Check?" He stammered, his eyes growing wide. "No! Rin you're not _listening _to me!"

"And _you're _not listening to _me_!" Rin dropped his hand, squatting down and digging through the cabinet under her bathroom sink. "All of the symptoms match, Len." She stood again, a pregnancy test in her hand, as well as the instructions. "And besides, I know you. Now that you've thought about it once, it'll bug you to death until you know for sure. Right?"

Len looked down, his bangs falling across his eyes. "I… I guess so…"

"Besides," Rin shrugged, handing him the test and moving back to the hallway, leaving Len standing in the bathroom staring after her. "If it's not positive, it's something we can laugh about later!" With that, the door slammed shut. Len sighed, turning the small tester over and over in his shaking hands.

_I'm a guy._ He repeated stubbornly in his mind, even as he followed through with directions. _It's going to turn out negative, and then I'm going to be fine. It's going to be negative and I'm going to laugh about it. _He checked the directions again, sighing. _A two minute wait?_ He lay the test on the edge of the sink, before sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the cabinet doors. _What if it's positive?_ A small voice asked in the back of his head. _What if you are pregnant? What is Gakupo going to say?_

Len shook his head. "I'm not." He muttered, checking the time on his phone and realizing that his two minutes were already gone. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand and face the negative reading he was bound to see. His heart pounded a mile a minute as he lifted the test, his eyes seeking out the verdict. His heart stopped pounding, feeling as if it had literally stopped beating altogether, and the test fell from his shaking fingers.

_It's p-positive…?_ The teen didn't realize he had even picked up his phone again—much less dialed anyone's number—until Gakupo answered, sounding tired.

_"Hello? Len-kun, is everything alright?"_

Len was silent, save for his breathing, which was uneven and shallow. "Gaku-nii…" He rasped softly, his eyes never leaving the positive reading on the test by his foot. "I can't… I… Come home."

_"Len, I still have another 15 days on tour I can't just…"_ His voice trailed off as Len hiccupped, quietly, pressing his hand over his mouth as he sank back onto the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. _"Len? Len are you okay?"_

"I need you." Len whispered miserably, coughing as tried not to sound as shaken as he felt. "I n-need you, G-Gaku-nii…" He closed his eyes, clenching his free hand in his shirt, over his heart. "Please come home."

* * *

><p>Ta-da~ I know Len seems way moody, but that's kind of how I picture him pregnant, his hormones would be way out of control lol. What do you guys think so far? Drop a review and let me know if you want, and constructive criticism is always welcome(: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

"Len-kun, please… I brought you breakfast…!"

The teen didn't move, his back pressed against Rin's bathroom cabinets and his knees tucked against his chest. His forehead rested atop his knees, his arms wrapped around himself, and his hair was a mess.

"Len…" Miku tried again, her voice soft. "Len-kun you have to eat something…"

"I'm not hungry…" His voice was hardly above a whisper, and scratchy from talking so little.

"Len, you've been in there for 3 days, you _have_ to eat something!" Rin's voice cut over Miku's concerned sigh, but Len only shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep again. _Where are you, Gakupo…?_ He felt tears welling up in his eyes again, and swallowed his half-hearted sob. _I need you…_

"Len-kun!" Rin was pounding on the door. "Len that's enough! You have to come out!"

Len didn't answer, his vision swimming as sleep finally claimed him again. _I don't know what to do, Gaku-nii…_

When Len woke up again, it was quiet. No one was pounding on the door, no one was trying to force him to eat, or talk to them, or come out. There was a voice though. Rin's—talking quietly.

"He won't come out, he won't eat—he won't even unlock the door. We can't get him to tell us anything—I'm fairly certain he hasn't said more than three words to either of us since he's been in there."

_Did she call a doctor…?_ Len had images in his mind of a police squadron busting the door down; of medics rushing in and taking him away on a stretcher. _Rin wouldn't do that… She couldn't have…_

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

_G-Gakupo?_ Len's eyes fluttered open in surprise, straining his ears to hear more.

"I'm just glad you managed to get here at all, Gakupo, we're so worried about him…" Miku was there as well.

_I don't want to see them though… _The boy closed his eyes again, feeling faint and dizzy. _Maybe he's not here… Maybe I'm dreaming…_

"You should probably go. I'll talk to him."

"Alright, Gaku-nii… We have to be in the recording studio today, so you'll have the house to yourself." There was a jingle as Miku grabbed her keys (as Rin wasn't old enough to drive, it couldn't have been her) and their voices and footsteps faded. For a long while, everything was silent. _I must have been hearing things…_ His chest was aching, and with a shuddering sigh, he let his eyes slip shut again. His wave of fatigue was halted as a soft knock echoed through the bathroom.

"Len-kun… Baby, please… Will you come talk to me…?"

Len's head shot straight up, his blurry eyes locking on the door. _Gakupo… You're really…_ The teen lurched to his feet, stumbling and clinging to the countertop as his feet seemed utterly unwilling to support his slight weight. Gakupo may have still been talking, but Len didn't hear it, unlocking the door with shaking fingers, and pushing it open with the little strength he had.

"Gakupo…" Len rasped quietly, his blue eyes just barely catching sight of his lover's violet hair before he staggered abruptly forward, collapsing against the older Vocaloid as a raw sob ripped through his chest.

"Len…!" Instantly, strong arms wrapped around him, holding the shaking boy in a gentle, but firm embrace. "Sh, shh… It's okay—it's okay, Len-kun, I'm here… I'm here…"

For a long few minutes, Len felt like maybe he could fall asleep, feeling more relaxed and safe than he had for a long half-month. But Gakupo seemed to have different plans, scooping him up in his arms and walking away from the bathroom. Len wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, allowing the samurai to carry him like a small child. "I missed you…" Len mumbled softly, burying his face in Gakupo's neck.

"I know, Len." Gakupo kissed the younger boy's head, smiling softly. "I missed you, too."

Too soon, Gakupo put the teen down, and Len found himself sitting on the kitchen counter. Gakupo kissed his forehead sweetly before turning away, digging through Rin's messy collection of pots and pans. "So," the older Vocaloid began casually, pulling an average-sized pot from the cabinet. "What's this I hear about you not eating for three days?"

Len fell silent, his eyes dropping to the expensive tile floor. Gakupo didn't say anymore, and suddenly fearful of disappointing the samurai and making him leave, Len offered a small shrug. "I just… wasn't that hungry."

"That's not all though, is it…?" Gakupo left the pot (now full of soup) to simmer unsupervised as he moved to stand in front of his boyfriend again. Len avoided his concerned violet gaze, wrapping his arms self-consciously around himself even as his thoughts flickered back to that moment three days ago. _Where do I even start…?_

"Len… I need you to talk to me."

Gakupo's fingers brushed through the boy's tangled blonde hair, prompting him to tilt his chin up. Len shook his head, but lifted his hand to grip his boyfriend's fingers gently in his own. With a soft sigh, Gakupo surrendered to the teen's hesitant motion, interlacing their fingers and stepping closer. Almost instantly, Len caved. He dropped his head against Gakupo's chest, gripping the front of the older Vocaloid's shirt with the hand that wasn't tangled with his boyfriend's.

"I don't even know where to start, Gaku-nii…" He hiccupped quietly, and Gakupo pulled him closer.

"Why don't you start where Rin left off?" The samurai offered, rubbing soothing circles into the teen's back. "She told me about the pickles, and then Miku stopped her and told me you should be the one to tell me."

Len took a deep breath. More than anything, Gakupo's reaction terrified him. If Gakupo was okay, he knew that somehow he would be okay, too. But he would have to tell him, first.

"Ah, hold on, let me finish the soup." The samurai disentangled himself from Len's trembling fingers as if the boy were as fragile as a butterfly in the wind—his wings still too damp to protect him from the sudden gusts shoving him around. As he turned away, Len braced himself. It would be easier if he couldn't _see_ the disbelief in his eyes.

"Rin told me I was acting like a pregnant lady," the blonde Vocaloid began quietly. "And when I didn't say anything, she thought I was seriously thinking about it, so she made me go with her to check the internet." Gakupo seemed to understand what Len was doing, and gave only a nod in response, busy with the soup, so the teen continued. "All of the…" he felt his voice die in his throat, but he forced himself to continue, "All of the symptoms she read matched the ones I had been experiencing, s-so she made me go in her bathroom and ch-check…"

Gakupo froze, and Len waited for his boyfriend to turn that incredulous look on him. Somehow, the samurai refrained—only clearing his throat a little before offering helpfully, "Well, Len-kun, it's a good thing you're a boy. Now you can both laugh about it, ne?"

Len knew that Gakupo knew that there was more to it than that. He knew that the violet-haired man was trying to lighten the heavy air in the kitchen, just as well as he knew that it wasn't working. _Just spit it out, Len… He already knows that you locked yourself in the bathroom for three days after calling him. He basically already knows!_ "It was positive!" He blurted suddenly, gripping the edge of the counter as he turned his uncertain blue gaze instantly to the ground.

"It was?" Gakupo finally turned around, his eyes as wide as the soup bowls in his hands.

Len nodded, refusing once again to lift his eyes. It was harder than Len originally thought, he realized, to face the silence between them now. _Are you angry…?_

"Well… That was… Unexpected."

"Unexpected?" The blonde's head whipped up, his eyes as wide as his lover's. "It's not _possible_!"

Gakupo sighed. "Len, please don't get upset…"

"I'm not upset!" Len felt something inside of him lurch, tugging harshly on his heart. He shoved himself off of the countertop and stalked out of the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Gakupo scrambling to divvy up the soup before rushing after him.

"Len, don't you walk away right now, we're not done talking…!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He was almost to the room he was staying in when Gakupo's fingers constricted around his wrist, pulling him away from his escape route.

"Well I do, Len."

Frustrated, Len only pulled against his boyfriend's gentle grip, trying to reach the door handle. "It's not like you believe me! I don't even believe myself!"

The samurai sighed, giving Len's arm a firm tug and pulling him easily back into a warm embrace. "Hush…" He murmured quietly, leaning down to press a kiss onto the top of the teen's head.

Len clenched his fists, ready to try to struggle free, before a deep, shuddering breath escaped his chest, bringing with it a wave of fear that nearly brought the boy to his knees. Suddenly tired—more tired than he remembered ever being before—he sagged forward, trusting Gakupo to catch him even as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Len woke again, he was wrapped in Gakupo's silky silver and violet comforter, nestled comfortably in the samurai's bed. The violet-haired Vocaloid was nowhere to be seen though, prompting Len to slowly sit up, wincing as the steady throb of a headache made itself present.<p>

"G-Gaku-nii…?" The boy raised his hand and rubbed blearily at his eyes as he tried to wake up fully. As the fog cleared his head, memories began slowly surfacing—bringing images of Rin's bathroom and the test that happened inside it to the front of the teen's mind. _Oh…_ Gakupo knew. Len had told him. _But when did he…_ His tired blue eyes drooped as he remembered the near-argument that had brought him to unconsciousness. _…oh…_

"Len?" The boy didn't have to look to know Gakupo was standing in the doorway, instead turning his head away from his boyfriend and towards the window. "Ah, you're awake."

"…"

Len heard Gakupo sigh, picturing the samurai raking his fingers through his hair in a mild sign of exasperation. "Alright, if that's how you're going to be, I guess I don't have a choice."

Still, Len said nothing, though his was aware of Gakupo's approach, the shift of the mattress alerting the teen to just how fast the samurai was moving. Before he could move, Gakupo was on top of him, a knee on either side of the teen's outstretched legs. His fingertips brushed Len's cheek, and as the boy finally opened his mouth to speak, the violet-haired Vocaloid kissed him.

"Gakupo.." Len's voice was a frustrated mumble as he turned his head away, but Gakupo only shook his head, gripping the younger boy's chin firmly and pulling him into another kiss. Len trembled as he felt Gakupo's teeth on his lower lip—suddenly very aware of the time they had spent apart while Gakupo had been on tour. Slowly, his hands made their way to the front of Gakupo's shirt, gripping tightly as the samurai deepened their kiss. His own hand fell to Len's shoulder, where he used it to push the teen back into the fluffy pillows behind him.

"You thought you were being clever when you sent me those pictures, didn't you?" Gakupo murmured huskily against Len's ear. He shivered, feeling his face flush even as he turned his head away. The light of the setting sun cast a warm orange glow through the window and made Gakupo's already smoldering violet eyes burn all the more brightly. "Hm?" The samurai prompted.

"N-no," Len stammered, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt his boyfriend's lips and teeth on his neck. "I wouldn't…" His words fell apart into a breathy sigh, Gakupo's travelling hands making it impossible for him to focus. He could feel Gakupo's cool fingers on his stomach as the older Vocaloid pushed his shirt up to his neck. His breath caught in his throat, panic flaring in his chest when Gakupo sat back a little, his violet eyes falling to Len's smooth stomach. _Is he going to stop because… because I told him…_ _We both know that it can't be true…_

"G-Gakupo…" Len started to sit up, but his boyfriend stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"Don't move." Gakupo muttered. His voice was like silk—and Len knew immediately that he was in the best kind of trouble. "Except your arms," the samurai added. "Put your arms above your head."

The teen obeyed, and Gakupo pushed his shirt the rest of the way off. "Put your wrists together. Now."

Len didn't dare ask questions, his blue eyes clouded with desire as he pressed his wrists together. He watched every move the man above him made, hyperaware of every tiny touch. As he watched, Gakupo reached behind himself and pulled his hair out of its bindings in one swift movement. He bent over Len again, wrapping the silky ribbon around his lover's wrists, tying them firmly together.

"Good," Gakupo purred. He brushed his fingers across Len's cheek, then pushed his index finger between the boy's lips. Len closed his lips around his lover's finger immediately, swirling his tongue around the appendage. Gakupo let his other hand slide to the bulge in Len's pants. The teen moaned, his open mouth allowing the violet-haired Vocaloid to shove another finger in his mouth. He thrust his fingers in and out, getting a little closer to his throat with every motion. "You know what I want, don't you?" Gakupo prompted, deftly unbuttoning his lover's pants. Len nodded fervently, closing his eyes as Gakupo's fingers started tickling his gag reflex.

"We'll take it slowly," he sympathized gently as his fingertips touched the back of Len's throat. Len took a deep breath, tearing his focus away from the hand in his pants and trying desperately to focus on not gagging. His gag reflex was never terribly sensitive (which Gakupo certainly appreciated) but as the samurai pushed his fingers just a little deeper, the teen felt his stomach flip suddenly. It was all the boy could do to jerk his head back, rolling to the side and landing heavily on the floor, where he gagged and began to dry-heave miserably.

Gakupo was at his side in an instant, pulling him onto his knees and untying his wrists all in the same motion. "Len, baby, take it easy—breathe." He rubbed his back until the boy finally sank into a trembling heap on the floor.

"Damnit." Len pressed his forehead against the ground as he slumped forward. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes. "Damnit, damnit, _damnit_!"

"Len..?"

The teen's shoulders shook as a sob shuddered through him. "I…" He shook his head, his already-messy ponytail coming completely undone. "I just want you to fuck me!" He slammed his hands on the plush carpet, feeling his frustration growing as he realized how little sound the action made. For a moment, Gakupo was silent. It wasn't until he started laughing that Len sat up, his eyes narrowing into a mutinous glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gakupo put his hands up as if they would somehow guard him from the ice in his boyfriend's eyes. "It's just so cute. You're so cute, Len-kun." He pulled the furious teen into a warm embrace, pressing a sweet kiss onto the top of his head.

"It's _not funny_."

"I know," Gakupo rubbed his back soothingly. "I'd be willing to bet that part of your problem is not eating for the past few days." The teen sighed.

"Probably…" he mumbled, a feeling of defeat replacing his anger. As his lover mentioned it, the blonde felt his stomach growl.

"Well, come on then." Gakupo stood, simultaneously lifting Len to his feet. The younger boy swayed slightly, and Gakupo steadied him before moving to the closet. He returned a moment later with a tight (on him anyway) long-sleeved shirt for the teen. Len slipped it on with a resigned sigh. _Looks like I'll have to wait…_ It fell loose over his shoulders and past his slender hips. The teen stepped out of his already unbuttoned pants. _But maybe…_ Then he saw the flannel pants he occasionally wore over in Gakupo's hand. _Or not…_ Rolling his eyes, he pulled them on. Gakupo looked him over, a small smile curving his lips.

"What?" Len grumbled. His boyfriend only shook his head.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "Just thinking." He turned and walked towards the door, talking as he went. "I brought the soup with me, want me to bring you some?"

"I can get it," Len followed his boyfriend out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. "What were you think about just now? You smiled."

Gakupo glanced at him, one eyebrow arching up. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Len frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

The samurai chuckled. "I was thinking about what you told me earlier."

"Oh…" His blue eyes fell to the ground.

"And," Gakupo persisted, the warmth in his voice bringing Len's distressed gaze back to his own. "How maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see you with a baby bump, waddling around in my clothes…" He smiled again as he spoke, a gentle smile that Len wasn't certain he had ever seen before.

The blonde looked away self-consciously. "It's impossible." He muttered.

"Point taken," Gakupo shrugged, taking the bowl of soup—which Len hadn't even noticed he had been microwaving—and handing it to him. "But I think you should check again. And maybe a third time. And if the results are the same, then you need to finally do what I suggested in the beginning and go to the doctor."

"But-!"

"No." Gakupo gave him a stern frown. "Even if you're not pregnant, then something is seriously wrong for you to be feeling the way you are right now. You're not fooling anyone when you say you're okay—especially not me, Len."

"…fine. But I don't have any more tests. They were Rin's." He sat down at the small table in the kitchen, watching as Gakupo's eyebrows rose.

"Were they now? Miku wouldn't have surprised me… but Rin?"

Len shuddered. "I'd rather not wonder about it. That's her business. As long as they all come back negative when she uses them then she can buy as many as she feels she needs."

"Anyways," Gakupo pulled a bag from who-knows-where, setting it on the table in front of Len. "I bought some, just in case something was wrong with the box Rin has."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Of course you did." He took a spoonful of the soup, realizing as he tasted food for the first time in three days how hungry he was. He dropped the spoon on the table, picking up the bowl and finish it in a few desperate swallows. He didn't care that it scorched his tongue and the roof of his mouth, though Gakupo let out a startled exclamation. He moved to take the bowl, but it had already been emptied.

"Geez…" the violet-haired man sounded exasperated. "You certainly seem to be eating for two." Len blanched, and his boyfriend shot him an apologetic glance. "Sorry." He took the bowl and dropped it in the sink. "Why don't you go ahead and use a couple of those?" He motioned towards the bag on the counter. "I'll do the dishes, I sure you don't want company."

"A-actually…" Len fiddled with the edge of the table cloth. "Could you maybe… come wait with me? It's um… it's a scary 2 minutes…"

There it was again. That small, gentle smile than just barely quirked at the corner of his lover's lips. "Of course. I'll just let these soak for now, I'll join you in a moment."

Len nodded, taking the bag and heading to his boyfriend's unnecessarily large bathroom. He fumbled through the packaging, taking out two tests and moving to the toilet. _You'd think they'd have come up with a better way by now…_ Gakupo slipped through the door just as Len put the tests side by side on the counter.

"How do you feel?" He rubbed Len's shoulders as the boy tried to look at anything but the two tests before them.

"Awful." He admitted. "They're going to be negative. They have to be." _Please…_ He glanced at the clock. _One more minute…_

"Len…" The teen felt Gakupo's hand on his face, and turned to look at his lover only to be met with soft lips. He sighed appreciatively into his boyfriend's kiss and leaned closer. When they parted, Len glanced at the clock again. "Well?" Gakupo tilted his head. "Is it time?"

Len nodded tersely. "I… I can't look." He could feel his hands trembling. "Will you…?"

The older Vocaloid kissed his forehead sweetly. "Of course, Len-kun." The boy watched Gakupo's face anxiously, his distress growing when he saw his lover's violet eyes widen, and then darken thoughtfully. "Well," he ran his fingers through Len's feathery hair. "Looks like you need to see the doctor."

"Because their negative and I need nausea antibiotics?" Len felt the smallest flicker of hope in his chest. It was smothered immediately when Gakupo shook his head.

"No, Len. Because they're both positive, and I've got a lot of questions that only a trained professional can answer. You'll be seeing my personal doctor first thing tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Len fidgeted uncomfortably in the waiting room chair while Gakupo spoke to the lady at the front desk. He had put Len in his car as soon as he had recovered from his usual bout of throwing up at six in the morning, driving him down to his private doctor's office. Now he sat as far from other people as he could manage, keeping his eyes down as his lover demanded he be seen, even though they had no appointment. Never mind the fact that he had never seen this doctor before in his life.

_Why am I here? Why did I let him drag me here… I just want to go to sleep…_ His eyelids drooped even as he thought about it. _I should go home… I can walk there from here, I think… Or maybe I'll just… sleep here…_

A door slammed open, startling Len out of his almost-sleep, prompting him to shoot an irate glare at the source of the sound. An older man, maybe in his late 30s, came through the doorway. "Gakupo!" He called, walking straight to Len's boyfriend. "I got your message. What's going on? You said it was an emergency?"

"Sir!" The receptionist stood, glaring at what seemed to be her boss. "You're completely booked today! I don't care how famous Gakupo is, you have to tend to those who were thoughtful enough to call ahead, first!"

Len decided in that moment that he had no business being there. The three started squabbling amongst themselves, and even from the other side of the room the exchange got on his nerves. They went on and on, none of them bothering to ask who it may be that Gakupo was desperate to bring. None of them ever wondering if maybe he was uncomfortable.

"That's it." He mumbled, feeling tears of frustration building in his eyes. _I shouldn't be here, I'm a boy. I can't get… It's not possible._ He stood abruptly, ignore the wave of nausea that crashed over him and stumbling towards the door. None of them even looked his way. _They can stand there and argue. I'm going home._ He didn't stop to recover his balance, and it wasn't until he turned to open the door that he realized what a mistake that had been. His left turn sent the world spinning to the right, and he lurched against the door. Fortunately, it was a "push" door anyways. Unfortunately, as he staggered into the hall, he lost what was left of his composure, falling to his knees and throwing up everything that was left in his stomach from the small breakfast Gakupo had insisted he eat. _See if I listen to you again…_

"Len!"

The door swung open, and a hand—one that Len knew immediately wasn't Gakupo's—touched his shoulder.

"D-Don't touch me," the blonde shrugged the hand away forcefully. "I'm going h-home."

"No, Len, you're not." Gakupo knelt beside him. "Look at yourself. You've put this off long enough already, you're not leaving until we know what's wrong with you."

"Well it's going to be a while then!" The teen snapped hotly, glaring up at his lover. "You stood around bickering for so long I nearly fell asleep! I'm too tired to be here!" He forced himself into a standing position, slapping Gakupo's hands away as he reached to help him. "I don't need a doctor! I just need sleep…" As quickly as it had come, his blinding rage melted away, his blue eyes turning into pools of distress as he looked up into Gakupo's shocked violet eyes. "Gakupo…" He whimpered, reaching out shakily for his lover. The samurai wrapped his arms around him as if the boy had never slapped him away. "I hate this…" the teen sobbed. "I h-hate it. I just want to feel normal again…"

"Well, getting a thorough check up would probably help you feel better faster."

Len glanced at the doctor from Gakupo's embrace. "I…" Gakupo squeezed him a little tighter, and he sighed. "Okay."

Gakupo pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Thank-you, baby…"

"Right this way."

Len didn't say anything as the doctor led them back through the waiting room, mentioning off-handedly to the receptionist that there was a mess that needed cleaning in the hallway. Upon seeing Len, she seemed to rethink all of her arguments, simply nodding as they passed. The doctor took them to what seemed be the furthest room before instructing Len to sit on the uncomfortable bench-table.

"Now," he began, adjusting his glasses. "I'm Dr. Chase. Gakupo called me last night while I was off the clock and left a message saying that you needed urgent care, but he couldn't take you to the hospital. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Len took a deep breath, drawing courage from Gakupo as the older Vocaloid took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "A while ago," he rasped, "I started getting really sick. It happened all the time, but it was always the worst in the morning."

"Ridiculous hours of the morning." Gakupo added. "For around 4 weeks."

"Then Gakupo went on tour, and while he was away I stayed with my twin sister, Rin. It was…"

"Two weeks," the violet-haired Vocaloid supplied helpfully.

Len nodded. "And something happened that made me really upset, and after it was all said and done, Rin told me I was acting like a p… pr…" He couldn't bring his lips to form the word.

"Pregnant." Gakupo explained when Chase glanced at him. "His sister told him he was acting like a pregnant lady, and after teasing him for a while she locked him in the bathroom with a pregnancy test that he took to humor her."

Dr. Chase raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

Len shook his head, gripping Gakupo's fingers tightly. Gakupo rubbed his thumb against the back of his boyfriend's hand, answering for the blonde. "It was positive."

"Also part of her teasing?" The doctor mused.

"I thought the same thing," Gakupo sighed. "So I bought a new box of tests and had him use two. They were also positive."

The doctor frowned thoughtfully. "Well. I can certainly say that this isn't something I've ever seen before." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm going to run some tests, is that okay?"

Len gave him a small nod of approval, and the doctor took his momentary leave. The teen watched the door swing shut before he let his shoulders slump. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"If I had to guess, he's probably going to turn you into a pin cushion." Gakupo teased, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Relax, Len. We're going to figure everything out."

The next few hours were filled with various needles and scans, as well as a series of more-than-slightly uncomfortable questions about their sex life. "_How often?" Not enough. "Which positions?" All of them, what kind of a question is that anyways? "How long?" As long as possible. "So it doesn't end after the first climax?" First climax? Are you kidding? Do I look like an 80-year-old man? I could keep at it all day every day. "So you would say you have a high libido?" What does it sound like to you? "Does he climax inside of you?" Do you like cleaning up cum? Yeah, we don't either. It always ends up inside me one way or another. "I see you've been experiencing mood swings." What was your first clue? I thought you were supposed to be asking me questions? "…I think your test results are in."_

So there he was, sulking while Gakupo scolded him for being rude to the doctor.

"I'm sorry," he insisted for the hundredth time. "I've been up since one o'clock this morning, I can't help that I'm cranky. Look, I'll apologize when he gets back in, okay?"

Gakupo still looked stern, but he gave his lover an approving nod. "Good. I might reward you when we get home."

Len felt his heart skip a beat, but before he could ask Gakupo to elaborate, the door swung open, revealing a very, very pale Dr. Chase.

"Well?" He turned to the doctor. "Oh, and this one wants me-"

"I can't believe it."

"To apologize…" Len felt another stutter in his chest. _Can't believe what…?_

"It's not just imbalanced hormones. Every single test I took has the same reading. Mr. Kagamine, you are very, very pregnant."

Len choked on the breath he was taking. "_What_?"

"Are you sure?" Gakupo's voice was quiet and calm, but his eyes were a violet storm of emotions. "You don't have any doubts at all?"

"If I do—and I'm sure the two of you do, as well—then they're about to be completely disbanded. I'm having some ultrasound equipment rolled in here as we speak. If the time frame you gave me is accurate, then he should be roughly in week twelve."

"Twelve?" Len's voice cracked.

"Yes," Chase opened the door, waving in a nurse who drug a large piece of equipment behind her. There was all manner of chords attached to it, and a large screen. "Now, I'm going to need you to lie down and lift your shirt for me while she gets that plugged in and ready."

Len looked helplessly at Gakupo, who came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do as he says, Len-kun. Lie down." The teen obeyed his boyfriend, letting his hand guide him into a lying down position. Len flinched away when his lover's fingers brushed his stomach.

"I can do it," he muttered. But Gakupo was already pushing his shirt up his ribs, exposing Len's pale abdomen.

Chase observed their interaction without interrupting, waiting until Gakupo had removed his hands before stepping close to the teen. "This is cold," was the only warning Len got before a frigid gel was applied to his stomach. He yelped and squirmed, and only Gakupo's hand on his shoulder stopped him from trying to escape. Once the gel was spread evenly, he took a microphone-looking object from the nurse.

"This is called a transducer, and hopefully it's going to allow us to see what's going on in there," Chase explained. "Keep an eye on the screen."

Len turned his gaze immediately to the screen, holding his breath subconsciously as Chase rubbed the device all over his stomach. _There's nothing there,_ he told himself silently. _I don't see anything…_ He was about to let himself feel relieved when Chase froze.

"Amazing," the doctor shook his head, then pointed at the screen. "Do you see that, Mr. Kagamine?"

Len's heart dropped into his stomach. _Impossible…_ On the screen was a clear, black and white picture of what seemed to be a little jelly bean with arms and legs. "B-But…" The nurse offered a set of headphones to Chase, who put them on for a moment, wrote something down, and turned to Len again.

"Would you like to listen?" He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle."

"To what?" The teen couldn't look away from the screen.

The doctor didn't answer, leaning forward and putting the headphones over Len's ears. It was unlike anything he had ever heard—a soft flutter of stressed and unstressed beats. He didn't have to ask again, he knew as soon as he heard it what the sound was. Finally, it hit him.

_I'm going to have a baby._

Whatever composure he had left came crumbling down with the floodgates, tears streaming down his face.

"Len…" He could hardly hear Gakupo, but he could feel his fingers wiping desperately at his cheeks, as if trying to stop the tears.

Chase said something to the violet-haired Vocaloid before leaving with the nurse on his heels.

"Gaku-nii…" Len blinked up at his lover, his vision blurred by tears. "I…"

"Hush, baby… I know…" He leaned down, kissing the teen. "I love you, Len, you know that. I know this is scary. But I'm here for you, okay?" He wiped at the tears again, this time with a little bit more success.

"It's just…" Len helped, rubbing at his eyes. "It's… amazing…"

The smile came back, the warm, gentle one. "Is it?"

Len nodded eagerly. "H-here." He gave Gakupo the headphones, watching with suddenly bright eyes as his lover's violet gaze softened.

"You're right," he murmured, chuckling quietly as Len immediately took the headphones back.

There was a light knock at the door before Chase re-entered. "I've got a copy of the picture," he handed an envelope to Gakupo. "There's also a cd with a recording of the baby's heartbeat on it. I want to see you here every couple of weeks, Len."

The blonde Vocaloid nodded. "Okay."

"There's also some papers in that envelope, books I recommend and some advice and such. I've got to get to some other appointments now, but if you have any questions—and I mean _any_ questions—you call me. Understand?"

"I'll make sure he does," Gakupo assured him.

"Good." Chase looked at each of them in turn. "Well, that's all." He handed Len a towel for the gel on his stomach. "Oh," he paused at the door, glancing back at Len. "And as your new primary care doctor I'd like to be the first to say: congratulations, Len."

The teen smiled. "Thank-you, doctor."

The trip home was quiet, and Len spent the whole ride alternating between reading the notes Chase had written and staring at the picture. He hardly noticed when the car stopped. He did notice, however, when his lover scooped him out of the car, carrying him bridal style through the front door and directly back to the bedroom.

"G-Gakupo!" Len laughed when he was deposited gently on the silky sheets. "What are you…"

His sentence was lost to Gakupo's lips, and he smiled, throwing his arms around the older man's neck and pulling him as close as possible. "I love you, Len-kun," he murmured against the teen's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Len giggled happily. "So much." He let his head fall back against the pillows. "I can't believe that we're actually… We're actually going to have a baby."

"Can you imagine what Rin is going to say?" Gakupo smirked, settling on his side next to his boyfriend, propped up on his elbow with his cheek in his palm.

Len snorted. "She's probably going to throw a fit about you violating me." He rolled his eyes.

"Probably," Gakupo smiled, his free hand travelling to his lover's stomach, rubbing small, soothing circles there. Len let his eyes slip shut, feeling relaxed for the first time since he had first started throwing up.

"…tired…" the blonde Vocaloid yawned, most of his sentence lost in the action.

"Then get some sleep," Gakupo kissed his forehead.

"Mmkay," Len kissed the samurai sweetly. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Gakupo smiled at him. "Of course, Len-kun."

He didn't stop rubbing his stomach, and before Len knew it he had drifted into a blissful doze filled with tiny baby socks and the precious flutter of his baby's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! And thanks to those that reviewed chapter 3 (and of course the chapters before it!)! You guys are what keeps me going! Anyways, I'm making this note to ask a very important question.<p>

WHAT SHOULD THE GENDER BE?

If you have a preference/suggestion, please let me know, either by review or pm. I really have no idea which I had planned on when I started this lol. Thanks again! I love you all!


End file.
